Unexpectable
by opurple
Summary: Asano Gakushuu, seumur hidup, tidak pernah menyangka, membayangkan, apalagi memimpikan—bahwa ia akan mendapatkan reaksi yang spektakuler hanya dengan menggesek kedua telapak tangannya pada pantat—laki-laki. Asa(Jr)Kara, mention of Asa(Sr)Kara. Dedicated for #spankfest2016
**Unexpectable.**

By **Opurple**

Asano Gakushu/Karasuma Tadaomi Mention of Asa(sr)Kara relationship | **SMUT** , spanking, etc | Pwp. Plot? What a plot! | be careful! Possibly **typo,** unbetaed, rush writing.

For **#spankfest2016**

Don't like don't read!

.

* * *

.

Karasuma Tadaomi sedikit merasa bersalah, hari ini ia sudah berjanji akan mengantar kekasihnya, Asano Gakuho—ia selalu tersenyum miris, dalam hati, jika mengingat dirinya sendiri yang dahulu tidak pernah suka pada Asano senior itu, selalu merasa keki jika sang Asano senior memanggilnya untuk mengkonsultasikan anak-anak didiknya di kelas 3-E yang mana Karasuma sudah tahu persis jika semua itu hanya alibi untuk bisa berdebat dan menggodanya. Tapi toh, lama-lama ia luluh juga. _Hate to death has the equal feeling as Love to death, No?—_ yang mana kekasihnya itu bilang akan pergi ke Amerika selama 3 hari untuk menghadiri reuni di Universitas paling bergengsi sedunia, Harvard.

Tapi pagi itu, atasan Karasuma dari agen besar tempat tetapnya bekerja itu berkunjung ke apartemennya. Membicarakan masalah strategi baru untuk menangkap si gurita kuning—sang alasan kenapa ia ada di sini, menjadi guru, dan misi untuk mengamati sekaligus membunuh makhluk tentakel tersebut—well, kalau dipikir-pikir sejak awal kedatangannya ke sini hanya untuk misi 'kan? Jadi ia merasa harus memprioritaskan hal tersebut. Sampai-sampai ia lupa untuk mengecek ponselnya menjelang sore itu. Dan begitu ia mengaktifkan kembali ponselnya—

 _30 voice mail / 50 short text messages / 20 missed call_

Ia terenyuh, desirnya melembut dan rasa bersalah telak menamparnya.

Kalau tidak salah, kemarin sang Asano senior itu bilang akan berangkat pukul 7 dini hari. Ia yang langsung mengecek jam di ponselnya, —masih ada waktu 30 menit, dan ia buru-buru melajukan mobilnya ke alamat yang sudah ia hafal di luar kepala.

.

.

.

Gakushuu bosan. Baiklah, aneh rasanya jika menggabungkan nama Gakushuu dengan bosan. Jika itu adalah nama si surai merah yang serampangan mungkin akan lebih cocok. Tapi serius, Gakushuu bosan. Ia belum ke toko buku, mencari koleksi baru untuk ia pelajari, dan sayangnya ia terlalu skeptis untuk percaya pada informasi internet. Walaupun belum mencapai tengah semester, tapi semua buku pegangan siswa sudah ia tamatkan. Beberapa kali mengecek e-mail dan notifikasi media sosial miliknya, tapi sama sekali tidak ada yang menarik. Ia mengesah, terlalu awal untuk tidur, lagi pula ia lupa belum memakan sesuatu sedari siang tadi.

Baru saja ia akan mengangkat gagang telepon untuk memesan makanan cepat saji—tapi sudah ada suara maskulin lain yang mengintrupsi. Gakushuu menoleh, matanya mengikuti atensi yang baru saja datang, sang atensi yang meneriakki nama Ayahnya itu—tentu saja Gakushuu tahu bagaimana orang itu bisa masuk ke dalam kediaman keluarga Asano dengan mudah, tentu saja karena guru olahraga kelas 3-E tersebut memiliki kunci duplikat—adalah Karasuma Tadaomi, yang ia tahu telah terikat suatu komitmen dengan Ayahnya.

Gakushuu menyilangkan tangannya di dada, dan bersandar di samping pintu kamar Ayahnya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa guru kelas 3-E itu terlihat panik, sampai-sampai tidak menyadari bahwa ada Asano lain di rumah ini. Memang, ia jarang pulang ke rumahnya sendiri, sekalipun ia pulang juga ia jarang keluar kamar—jadi ia cukup maklum kalau Karasuma tidak menyadari eksistensinya. Tapi, ia sudah berdiri dan mengikuti sosok Karasuma sedari tadi loh.

"Ketua dewan sedang pergi ke Amerika selama 3 hari, jika Karasuma-san mencarinya ngomong-ngomong." yang Gakushuu ucapkan saat Karasuma keluar dari kamar Ayahnya, dan ia sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya saat pria dewasa itu terkejut.

"Oh, ah.. Asano-kun, kau pulang?" uh—Karasuma merasa bodoh, ia mengatur napasnya sejenak dan mengulang, "Maksudku—"

"Ya, aku pulang Karasuma-san."

"Um ya, selamat datang kembali Asano-kun." Karasuma tersenyum kecil, canggung. Lalu kembali teringat akan perkataan Gakushuu sedari awal yang—"Huh? Sudah berangkat? Bukannya jadwalnya 15 menit lagi?"

"Jadwal penerbangan dimajukan karena prediksi cuaca yang buruk dini hari di laut perbatasan Asia-Amerika."

"Ah..." Karasuma mengecek ponselnya, membaca beberapa pesan masuk yang belum sempat ia baca. "Kau benar." lanjutnya begitu ia menemukan pesan dari Gakuho bahwa jadwal penerbangannya berubah.

Karasuma mengesah, "aku merasa bersalah pada Asano-san, aku sudah berjanji untuk mengantar ke bandara." jelasnya pada Asano junior, tidak—ia tidak ingin menjelaskan, spesifiknya karena ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu agar suasana tidak kembali canggung.

"Sudahlah Karasuma-san, Ayahku pasti mengerti. Lagi pula kalian hanya berpisah selama 3 hari, bukan masalah besar." Gakushuu mengibaskan tangannya memberi figur tak apa.

Karasuma terkekeh, dan Gakushuu terdistraksi—sejenak. "Aku heran kenapa kau tidak memanggil Asano-san dengan sebutan Ayah saat bersamanya."

" _Like hell I would_." Ia memutar pupil matanya karena apa yang ditertawakan Karasuma adalah masalah itu. Ia lalu meninggalkan sosok tersebut yang masih terkekeh di depan pintu kamar Ayahnya.

Gakushuu membuka lemari es, dan mengesah berat begitu yang didapati hanya kaleng-kaleng minuman dan bahan mentah, padahal Ia harap ada makanan instan. "Asano-kun ingin makan malam?" mendengar suara itu lagi, Gakushuu lantas menoleh, dan mengamati Karasuma yang sedang melepas jas kerja miliknya, dan lalu melipat kemeja lengannya sampai siku, Lalu jari-jari lentik tersebut menyisir (mengacak) rambutnya sendiri menjadi lebih santai. Matanya, mata Gakushuu, tidak luput sedetik pun dari apa yang Karasuma sedang lakukan.

"Tidak masalah jika aku memasak? Sebenarnya aku yang membuang semua cup instan kalian, dan menyuruh beberapa pembantu agar tidak datang. Jadi aku akan bertanggung jawab atas semua itu." Karasuma mengatakan itu dengan aktifitasnya memakai celemek dan menyiapkan beberapa bahan, sedang sang Asano junior sendiri sudah mulai duduk di meja makan.

"Karasuma-san sudah memutuskan untuk menjadi 'istri' rupanya, hmm tidak buruk. Ibuku dulu bahkan tidak peduli aku makan apa." Gakushuu dapat melihat punggung ramping itu bergetar, terkekeh akan perkataannya. Lalu sebuah pertanyaan konyol lain muncul di otaknya, ia penasaran—apakah mereka bisa lebih akrab untuk berani menanyakan hal seperti itu.

Harum bau bumbu yang dimasak membuat Gakushuu dan pikirannya menjadi buyar, pun perutnya butuh perhatian. "Uh-" dan Karasuma terkekeh dengan aksi jujur Asano junior, benar-benar tidak beda jauh dengan Asano senior sendiri. Benar, buah memang tidak jatuh jauh-jauh dari pohonnya.

"Selamat makan, Asano-kun." Gakushuu hanya mengangguk dan mulai memakan santapannya. Karasuma sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum kecil, mengistirahatkan kepalanya di sandaran tangannya sendiri sambil menatap sang Asano junior.

Gakushuu menelan suapan terakhir, "Ngomong-ngomong Karasuma-san langsung akan pulang setelah ini?" dan mengusap bibirnya dengan kain yang tersedia,

"Ya, masih ada beberapa file yang harus kuselesaikan malam ini. Untuk sarapanmu besok, kau bisa memanaskan nasi kepal yang sudah ku buat tadi." Karasuma membawa piring kotor itu ke wastafel cuci, sekaligus ia akan membersihkan wajan dan perlengkapan lainnya yang ia gunakan tadi.

Gakushuu mengangguk mendengar jawaban tersebut, "baiklah kalau begitu aku akan langsung ke kamar." Tapi sebelum itu, ia ingin membawa beberapa snack ke kamarnya. Penempatan makanan ringan biasanya ada di kotak lemari atas, tepat di atas tempat wastafel. Jadi saat Gakushuu mendekat, dan mendongakkan badannya—tubuh mereka hampir bersentuhan. Lebih jelasnya lagi—pantat Karasuma hampir menyentuh area pribadi sang Asano junior.

Tangannya sudah berhasil meraup 3 snack sekaligus saat ia tidak sengaja menyenggol persediaan gula pasir, dan—ups

Jatuh—tepat di kepala Karasuma dan seluruh punggungnya.

ah—

"Maafkan aku Karasuma-san!" Gakushuu panik, sampai snack yang sudah ia ambil ikut jatuh. Dengan segala refleks yang ia miliki, jari-jarinya lantas membersihkan gula pasir yang berjatuhan—di rambut Karasuma yang lembut, di punggung yang bidang namun ramping itu, dan—saat kedua tangannya berlama-lama membersihkan sisa gula yang berada di pantat Karasuma—

Asano Gakushuu, seumur hidup, tidak pernah menyangka, membayangkan, apalagi memimpikan—bahwa ia akan mendapatkan reaksi yang spektakuler hanya dengan menggesek kedua telapak tangannya pada pantat— _laki-laki_.

"Mmmhh," ia tidak salah dengar, tidak. Ia belum tuli dan tidak akan tuli. Jawaban dari Karasuma saat ia melancarkan aksi _'mari-mencoba-mencubit-pantat-Karasuma-sensei-untuk-memastikan-sekali-lagi-bahwa-aku-tidak-salah-dengar_ ' benar-benar sebuah desahan. desahan. desahan. Demi semua ideologi, psikologi, biologi, dan semua ilmu yang sudah ia baca, ia tidak pernah mendapati ada sebuah artikel yang akan memuat; bahwa pria akan mendesah hanya karena pantatnya disentuh oleh pria lain.

Sekali lagi, kali ini kedua telapak tangannya lebih jelas menggenggam bongkahan kedua daging kenyal dibalik celana kain Karasuma—dengan keras—"Ahhh!" dan ia sekali lagi, tercenung akan balasan desah yang keras pula. Sekali, lagi kedua tangannya tidak hanya mencubit, tapi memainkan kedua bongkah daging itu ke atas dan ke bawah, menggeseknya—sampai ia begitu gemas untuk tidak menampar kedua bongkahan nakal tersebut.

Dan—Karasuma Tadaomi tidak merasakan lagi lututnya dapat menompang tubuhnya. Namun sebelum ia jatuh, sang Asano junior sudah memeluknya dari belakang. Wajahnya tidak bisa lagi semerah ini begitu ia merasakan penis Gakushuu sudah bangun. Ia merasa terkutuk. Serius, Asano Gakushuu—anak dari kekasihmu sendiri—dan bisa-bisanya ia terangsang hanya karena gesekkan kecil. _"Terkutuk kau libido, terkutuk pula kau Gakuho karena kau selalu bermain-main saat seks, aku jadi sesensitif ini!"_

Gakushuu mentitah badan Karasuma menuju meja makan, di sudut meja makan pula kedua tangan Karasuma bertumpu saat Gakushuu melepaskannya begitu saja. Gakushuu dari belakang, mengangkat badan Karasuma agar badannya juga ikut bertumpu pada sudut meja, posisinya seperti menungging. Dengan begitu, Gakushuu bisa lebih jelas menatap kedua bongkah kenyal yang sedari tadi mencuri perhatiannya—sekarang terpampang jelas di depannya.

Gakushuu mendekat, badannya condong untuk mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Karasuma, "Aku tidak tahu lagi ini salahku atau bukan. Tapi, alasan kenapa adik kecilku bisa sebangun ini—tentu saja itu salahmu, Karasuma-san." Bergidik, napas berat Asano junior tidak kalah mendominasi dari Ayahnya. Ditambah penis yang ia rasakan sudah menggesek-gesek pantatnya. Uhh—

Dan ia tidak bisa untuk tidak ikut menggoyangkan pantatnya, meminta lebih. Namun yang ia dapat, sang kokoh itu menjauh, secara tak sadar pula ia mengeluarkan rengekkan tidak rela. Gakushuu semakin kesetanan ingin langsung menyerang calon 'istri' Ayahnya tersebut—tapi ia ingin sekali main-main terlebih dahulu.

 **Slap!** —kali ini tamparan keras, dan Karasuma berjengkit, mendesah—"Jadi Karasuma-san, silahkan nikmati hukumanmu atas apa yang kau perbuat."

"!" dua kali, tamparan berturut-turut dan Karasuma merasakan penisnya mengeluarkan precume. Basah. "u-uh..."

Gakushuu dengan senang hati melepas celana, sekaligus celana dalam milik Karasuma. Dan sudut bibirnya tersenyum lebih lebar begitu ia melihat bongkahan daging itu memerah. Ah—kulit yang sensitif rupanya—tidak pernah ia sangka, seorang yang bisa dikatakan agen paling kuat ini memiliki kulit yang begitu sensitif tersembunyi dibaliknya. Gakushuu kembali meremas bongkahan itu—kulit bertemu kulit—dan sensasinya lebih menakjubkan.

"!" tamparan tiga kali dan Karasuma menjerit.

"!" lagi, dua kali dan Karasuma tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak memuncratkan spermanya.

Gakushuu menatap cairan putih tersebut membasahi lantai, pantat Karasuma Tadaomi sudah semerah tomat matang. Ia tidak tega lagi. Dan ia pula penasaran, apakah ada sisi lain yang sensitif? —ia duduk di kursi lalu membawa tubuh Karasuma untuk jatuh dalam pangkuannya. Gakushuu membantu melepaskan kancing kemeja sang guru olahraga ini. Jemarinya mulai bergerak di perut yang kencang itu, abs, dan dada yang menonjol—bukti bahwa pria ini memang sang profesional. Menariknya, saat ia meremas dada itu seperti ia meremas dada wanita, ia dapat merasakan bahwa Karasuma berjengkit, tanda bahwa daerah itu juga sama sensitifnya.

Karasuma mengistirahatkan kepalanya di pundak Gakushuu, leher jenjangnya ia biarkan terekspos. Dan mendapati aksi tersebut, Gakushuu tidak menyia-nyiakannya. Lidahnya bermain di telinga, dan sudut tengkuk Karasuma. Kedua tangannya pula masih asyik meremasi dada itu—Karasuma yakin tidak lama lagi penisnya akan bangun, lagi.

"Karasuma-san, aku tidak tahan lagi—dan aku ingin tahu bagaimana kau bertanggung jawab untuk menidurkan kembali adik kecilku ini, jadi—" Karasuma mengangguk, mengerti. Mereka pula sama-sama mengerti. Ia yang akan mengambil tindakkan. Karena tidak mungkin bagi Gakushuu ia 'memasuki' calon 'istri' ayahnya, dan bagi Karasuma pula tidak mungkin ia juga harus menyediakan lubang untuk 'anaknya'

Jadi, Karasuma berlutut. Membantu Gakushuu membuka resleting celananya, dan merogoh penis remaja itu yang sudah bangun dengan kokohnya. Beberapa precume keluar saat Karasuma memijatnya, ia lalu condong, memasukkan penis tersebut di mulutnya sementara satu tangannya yang lain kini bermain dengan penisnya sendiri. Kuluman Karasuma benar-benar handal, dan Gakushuu penasaran apakah semua _blowjob_ yang dilakukan oleh orang dewasa bisa se-erotis ini.

Ia menatap penis Karasuma di bawah sana, yang sedang ia mainkan sendiri. Dengan jahil pula, jempol kakinya ikut menggesek-gesek bola Karasuma. Membuat kuluman orang itu makin kencang pada penisnya. Mmh—dan saat kedua telapak kakinya menggantikan tangan Karasuma untuk memijat penis itu dengan tempo cepat sampai-sampai pria itu _cum_ sekali lagi—ia tidak lagi kuat menahan spermanya karena hisapan sang guru olahraga itu sangatlah kencang.

"!" Gakushuu keluar tanpa pemberitahuan, sebagian sperma Karasuma telan, dan sisa-sisa muncratan cairan putih itu menghiasi wajahnya. Rasanya begitu puas, sampai akhirnya ia jatuh dan bersandar di kaki Gakushuu.

.

.

* * *

 **End.**

 **a/n:** sorry telat publish, in rush writing and I was stuck on vocabullary. Been a long time since I wrote bahasa ff. TwT kusus untuk **#spankfest2016** dan Kak Dori~~~ :3 aku kasih sedikit foot play (?) kesukaan kak dori, walau Cuma segitu doang. Well, hope u keep healthy and gws~~~ untuk yang buat event ini, ratu obeng-san, salam kenal. Males baca ulang jadi kalau nemu typo, tell me~~ i will revise it in 24/7.

 **Note** : Akan hiatus sejenak, dan fokus menulis berbahasa inggris.

 **Last, mind to review?**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **** omake:**

Pagi setelah ia sampai ke Amerika, Cambridge, Asano Gakuho kembali melakukan transit ke bandara dan memilih penerbangan ke Jepang dengan jadwal yang paling cepat. Ponsel yang disinyalir akan segera retak tersebut masihlah menampilkan sebuah pesan yang membuat paginya di negeri orang langsung kacau balau.

Chaos. Chaos. Chaos.

 **From:** Gakushuu

 **Subject:** What a wonderful night!

 **Text:** \- *Download gambar* Karasuma Tadaomi, pose menungging dengan sperma yang berjatuhan

 _ **Crash!**_ —dan ponsel model terbaru dengan harga berpuluh juta sudah dipastikan wafat.

Untuk anakku tersayang, silahkan pergi sebelum aku membunuhmu sampai di rumah nanti. Dan untuk _**istriku**_ tersayang, silahkan nantikan hukumanmu sampai aku di rumah nanti.


End file.
